My stray puppy!
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Nowaki has disappeared for a long time again and Hiroki is dead-set on being angry with him! Let's see how long he lasts being an angry uke. Shounen-ai, very light - bad language, 1st person Hiroki.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! **

**Author's notes: This is 1st person Hiroki. TPO means: Time, place occasion - which implies that people follow proper etiquette in terms of what time it is, what place they're at, and what occasion it is.  
**

**This is my first Egoist ever, so don't judge. It's kind of fluffy - very shounen-ai - and I personally hate Nowaki (for unknown reasons) so I'd rather not go into detail much anyway. **

**Enjoy! **

I wait for him - sometimes desperately, sometimes peacefully - and regardless of how long he takes, in the end all we have to do is look at each other and it's all understood.

_Or not._

As I look at Nowaki as he comes in randomly to my office at my workplace, I feel like hitting him with a brick. He seriously doesn't understand the concept of TPO! Like seriously, you don't just barge in like that after leaving me for two weeks without any explanation! It's like the time he went to America!

Sure, that was technically my fault, but he could at least remind me! Goodness, he's so tactless!

So, here he's coming, walking briskly along the halls - scaring all my students, I might add - and I can see his big mouth opening as if prepared to yell his guts out about how he's missed me and such. This time his words will not get to me! Or his warm, large hands! ... Or his dark blue eyes that make me sink...

No! I won't fall for it! None of it!

"He's here, Kamijou!" Miyagi smirks at me, pleased to see me irritated in the morning.

"Fuck you - can't wait til the blondie's here to see you," I throw back, scowling. At least my lover isn't a blonde atomic bomb that yells like a girl and probably cries like one too. God knows how Miyagi risks dating the Dean's son.

"He's not blonde! It's dirty blonde," the raven dares to correct me.

Before I can retort, Nowaki's already reached me. Miyagi, that fucking coward, instantly walks away with his class materials, leaving me alone with him on purpose. Inside, with the doors closed, all Nowaki does is stare at me, taking his heavy breaths to calm down.

"I... don't want to hear it," I tell him, frowning. Yes, that's the tone! I'll keep this tone and he'll quit bothering me. He needs to learn how to send a fucking text message or _some_ kind of warning.

"I know you don't... I'm sorry, Hiro-san," he says, his voice husky. Damn, I've missed his voice - it strangely resonates in my heart, making it thump faster.

Shit, if that's what his voice can do...

"Apology _not_ accepted!" I yell at him as I sit on my black chair. I need to keep my ground, I won't lose this soon.

"It's okay - you don't have to accept it. I should've messaged you -," this is where I politely interrupt him.

"OH, so now you remember - the thing with numbers and letters on it can send an online message - did you know that?" I mock him, holding up my phone for emphasis.

Weird, but our fights somehow usually bring us together. Don't know how this will...

"Hiro-san, I actually went to the hospital in Chiba -," again, another polite interruption.

"I don't fucking care where you went, Nowaki! That was never something that bothered me. What _does_ bother me is that you never inform _me_, your 'lover'!" I bark at him, standing up now as I face him.

"I was so busy, I'm sorry. My phone kept dying by the time I got off of work and I'd be too tired to do anything," he tells me. For some reason they all sound like excuses.

Bloody excuses even my students don't dare pull off.

"Oh, so now you're going to blame your phone. You could have always email me - called me like a normal person - OR FUCKING TOLD ME BEFOREHAND!" I explode this time, each sentence just pumping me up. In fights like these, horrible lines just come to me on impulse and I merely yell - though some sentences ring truth, others are just meant to offend him.

I can see Nowaki frown, his large eyes zooming into my brown eyes. Shoot, he's trying to do the whole staring thing and hoping that I'll start to lean in and we'll go crazy like beasts!

Well not today, sucker!

"Don't even _think_ about kissing me," I tell him as he inches towards me.

A-ha! I knew it! As he retreats, he looks down at the ground. Hehe, his plan failed. If he's thinking about using _any_ of his old tricks, he's sadly mistaken. I'm a new Hiroki now - waiting helplessly is tiring and it makes me suffer in my loneliness without a pinch of hope.

"Hiro-san, I'm back now... and I've taken a day off just to see you... isn't that enough?" He asks, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

Fuck. Enough? ENOUGH?!

"No, it's not enough! Why can't you take a whole fucking week off?!" I bet him, knowing that he won't ever resort to this.

"Okay," he relents simply.

"HAH!?" I can't believe my ears - he's got to be kidding me. "Y-Y-You're willing to take a week vacation!?"

"Sure... as long as it'll make you happy, Hiro-san," he smiles gently at me like the idiot he is.

Shit, I'm walking closer to him. I stop mid-step and freeze. There's something wrong with this.

With suspicious eyebrows, I gaze at him as if I'm trying to drill his brain for secrets. "Are you sure you can take an _entire_ week off? No strings attached? No sudden call from the hospital to take you back to that dreadful place and no interruptions during our break?"

"Yes... for you, anything," he smiles again.

I still stand firmly in my place, incredulous. "A whole week? You do know a whole week means one Sunday all the way to Saturday - complete seven days."

"Of course, Hiro-san, that's obvious," Nowaki laughs, combing one of his large hands through his dark hair.

Right then and there, he had my heart. However, like I'd give in so easily. My pride will never allow it - or to ever admit such a thing.

"Then call your boss now - ask for seven WHOLE days off (nights too - in case they didn't get that)," I request him, crossing my arms in 'challenge' mode.

It freaks me out how easily he gets his cellphone out and calls someone. Like, fuck, couldn't he do that when he disappeared on me?

"Hello... yes, um, can I have seven days off?" He asks bluntly, first off.

I stare at him with wide eyes. I can see him wince as the voice yells at him over the phone - god knows how he keeps the speaker glued to his ears with that loud scratchy voice of some old lady, but he does it so bravely I'm somewhat touched. He talks a bit more - mostly persuading the lady - and then he hangs up.

"Done. I'm now yours for seven days," Nowaki states clearly, his smile reappearing.

"How did that old lady agree?!" I ask. What kind of excuse would make her let him take seven days off?!

"Old lady? That was a man...," he raises an eyebrow awkwardly. We let it drop and he continues. "I only told him I'm too exhausted to work and he's taking my pay for a couple of days when I come back..."

"Oh, Nowaki...," I frown at him. He doesn't have to sacrifice his pay for me... "I'm sorry - that was... selfish of me."

Slumping down in my chair, I slowly bear the burden that falls on my shoulder like it belongs there. Why do I always make such selfish requests and trouble Nowaki? Maybe even sending a simple text is hard for someone like him. I should know he's busy with his life and work - mainly work - so of course he doesn't have time to send a proper text to me. I bet he sleeps with his cellphone open - not knowing what to write or sleeping while writing it.

As I turn around to hide my ugly tears, he bear-hugs me from behind.

Crap, he knows my weakness - warm hugs from behind.

For a quiet and light moment, I let our bodies remain like that - unaware of anything in the world and completely calm. The heat from his body soon enters mine and I begin to sweat a little. In this little blissful moment, I forget all my anger as it dissolves into thin air and all the pity talk in my head about being selfish and even somewhat egotistic.

All I think of in that one moment is how much I love Nowaki.

"Hiro-san," he whispers right next to my ear - weakness #2. "I hope... I can make up for whatever trouble I've caused you these past few weeks."

"Che, you do realize I'll work you to the bone - our apartment is a mess again," I tell him, scowling as I poke him softly with my elbow.

He groans. "Are there any rats again?"

I shudder. "Only one..."

I can hear him sigh over my shoulder. "I'll try to clean everything before you come home, Hiro-san."

Releasing me from his grip, he twirls me around. Our eyes meet again - blue against brown.

"You better," I poke his chest. When the fuck does he get time to make muscles?!

"I will... Hiro-san... are you still angry at me?" He asks cautiously.

Cute how he cowers from my anger like a puppy too. "No, but I still wish you'd contact me, Nowaki." I know I'm grumbling, but it's really important he contacts me! Don't want to lose this large puppy.

"I will, I promise!" He smiles brightly and I believe it.

His warm hands cup my face and wipe away remainder tears. His face is so close it's irritating yet comforting at the same time.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispers to me, leaning in for a kiss.

With that said, I can enjoy my seven days without thinking the hospital will call him.

**Author: Thanks for reading this and please comment! :)**

**Omake:**

**Nowaki: Why do you hate me so much!?**

**Me: ... I honestly don't know why, Nowaki-san. :/**

**Hiroki: Che, if you hate him then I hate you!**

**Me: :( NOOO, Kamijou! I-I'll try to like Nowaki - please don't hate me. **

**Hiroki: :P Too late. **

**Me: -_- I still hate you anyway, Nowaki. **


End file.
